Can I Stay?
by ruiiko
Summary: Whenever Starfire has nightmares, she will request to stay with other Titans, so she won't feel so alone. Robin doesn't like it when she stays the night with someone else, but isn't bothered too much by it, since she's trust-worthy. Most recently, Starfire has discovered she likes spending the night mostly with Beast Boy. He can morph into furry animals for her to snuggle.


**this was meant more to be platonic friendship like, however if you want, to, you can imagine them together. and also to the description, robin and star aren't neccesarrily together in this either. but let your imagination go wild. :p**

* * *

Starfire knew it was considered odd to share a bed with someone else.

Back on her home planet, it was normal to show affection towards eachother. It was normal to be free with emotions, and naturally, tamaraneans allowed themselves to feel whatever they felt. They were consumed with emotions. They couldn't hide it, even if they had to. But affection came naturally-it wasn't unnatural to be free with ones sexuality or body. It was not odd, or weird to share kisses with the one you loved, it was not odd to show how much you cared about someone.

Things were so different here on Earth, and there were many things Starfire still didn't understand, completely. She did not understand how earthlings felt emotions, yet felt the need to hide and deny them. She didn't understand how it was possible to love someone, but not act upon it. She did not understand why there was so much strife and unhappiness, or how people can't allow themselves to express what's in their hearts.

The same thing applied to sharing a bed.

On occassion, Starfire had nightmares. They weren't too bad, but they were bad enough that when she had them, she didn't like to sleep alone afterwards. She hated the fear she felt, as cold sweat would trickle down her skin, and she gasped for breathe, sitting in fear until she fell asleep again. It was so much easier to spend time with someone else, to sleep next to them-it just helped, so she didn't feel so scared and panicked.

Back on Tamaran, Starfire used to share a bed with her sister, if she had a nightmare. However, this was long before she had landed on Earth.

For a short time, Starfire would go door to door, requesting to stay with one of the Titans. None of them seemed to mind too much-Cyborg had told her she was always welcome, Raven had seemed hesitant on multiple occassions, but had let her in none the less. Most recently, Starfire discovered just how much she enjoyed spending the night with Beast Boy-since he could morph into different animals for her to cuddle-she enjoyed that, the most. However, once Robin had caught onto what she was doing, he was quick to dismiss her that it was rather... odd.

Starfire could not understand.

Robin, however being weary of her spending the night with others, had also let her know that it didn't matter. He knew she was trust-worthy.

That did not make it easier, however.

Robin was confusing with what he said. He had said that he was uncomfortable with it, yet he let her, anyways.

So here she sat, keeping herself awake, after a nightmare. His words hung in her mind, and she tried to force herself back to sleep. She cared deeply for Robin-the last thing she wanted to do was upset him. But she had her own needs, as well.

Knowing that he knew she was trust worthy enough, was enough re-assurance for her, though.

Before she knew it, Starfire was floating around the dark hallways of Titans Tower. Moon reflected in through the windows, down onto the floor, illuminating her way. She stopped, then, looking up at the big door, labelled " _Beast Boy"._

Starfire bit her lip, thinking her decision through for a moment. Then she thought about being cooped up in her room, alone. With that thought, she took a deep breathe, and held her hand forward, knocking on the door. She quickly pulled back, her cheeks litting up. And she waited.

After a moment, a sleepy Beast Boy opened the door, his eyes glazed over. "Star?..." His voice was sleepy.

Starfire grinned nervously. "Greetings," She laughed slightly.

"Wha... what are you doing here?" He asked. Starfire knew he was still half asleep. But this had not been the first time they had spent the night together. Surely, he knew what she wanted.

Beast Boy let out a yawn, as he stretched his arms into the air. He rubbed gingerly at his eyes, wiping the sleep out of them, his vision becoming slightly more clear. He just stared back to her, looking over her nervous smiling face. And it clicked in his mind. "Did you... have a nightmare, again? Or something?" He wondered, stepping back from his door.

Starfire nodded meekly.

Beast Boy smiled. "Say no more." He took another step backwards, allowing space for Starfire to float in, as he gestured for her to come in. Starfire giggled slightly, floating inwards. "Thank you, friend." She said, landing on the ground, and took a seat on the edge of the bed.

Beast Boy just nodded with a slight laugh, as he walked towards her again, taking a seat on the bed. "No worries!" He said, putting a hand on her shoulder for support, before sliding into the bed, and getting comfy next to her. Starfire sighed a sigh of relief, and began to lie down, getting comfy. She knew Beast Boy was good company-he was kind, funny, and he cared about his friends. She truly felt lucky to have a friend like him. However, as she lay next to him, her back facing towards her, she could already hear ginger snored coming from his end.

She felt her heart thump in her chest-there was something a _little_ more she had hoped for.

Hoping that he wasn't asleep just yet, she reached out to put a hand on his shoulder. He jumped, his eyes snapping open. "Yeah, Star?" He wondered, turning over to face her.

Her eyebrows curved upwards, as she grinned. "I apologize if I am waking you, however, there i something... more... that I would like to request."

He simply raised an eyebrow, as he looked at her, and he could see the glint in her eye. He knew what she wanted! He laughed slightly. "Any special requests?" He asked, and Starfire shook her head.

"Something... fuzzy and warm." She requested.

"You got it, Star!" He smiled, before morphing into a big, fluffy dog. He let out a yawn, before he curled inwards, cuddling towards Star. She giggled slightly, moving in closer to him, so he ws brushing up against her, cuddling her and keeping her warm. Instinctively, she wrapped an arm around him, and she felt at peace. Warm. _Comfortable._

"Thank you..." Starfire spoke softly, as a yawn escaped her lips. Beast Boy sighed contently, knowing that Starfire was happy.

She was asleep within seconds.


End file.
